A Clean Slate
by EmilyG
Summary: Fed up with Eric's disregard for her, Pam leaves everything behind only to come across someone far more interesting then Sookie Stackhouse.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of the characters featured in the TV series True Blood they are owned by HBO and Alan Ball. _

**A/N Since Season 3 left me wanting more and having to wait till next year to get it. I decided to write my own version of what might happen in Season 4. I have not read any of the books so this is all purely my imagination. The story picks up where season finale left off. Most of the characters will make an appearance, but the focus will remain with Pam, Eric and Sookie. **

Pam kept her head down walking down the busiest street in Shreveport, she was in no mood to be bothered. She wasn't narcissistic well not in this matter. It's just when you run the most popular vampire bar in Louisiana, one tends to acquire a large fan base. People come out of the woodworks forgetting to turn on their filters as they proceed to ask for favors ranging anywhere from arranging a private meeting with Eric Northman to coupons for free drinks. It infuriated her to deal with so much stupidity on a daily basis, at least in Fangtasia it was expectant, but out on the street it was unacceptable.

Today it would be intolerable, she needed to get away. Far away from Eric's pining for Sookie Stackhouse, constantly being put in dangerous situations due to Eric's own agenda, Ginger's screaming about something or other, Eric's suddenly becoming a martyr not giving any thought to how his actions might affect her, Fangtasia being overrun by the vampire league, the Magister meeting the true death in basement, Sophie-Anne's betrayal, Russell Edgengton and list went on and on. At some point it just became too much.

A drunk tumbled out of the front door of a bar losing his footing he rammed into her. She barely felt the impact, he wasn't so lucky. Falling to the ground he didn't realize yet that he had dislocated his shoulder, liquor was always the best painkiller. He'll feel it in the morning. Pam didn't appreciate her personal space being invaded and instinctively went into attack mode. Her body tensed up and her fangs snapped out as she turned towards him about to rip him apart. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the crowd coming out of the bar, she didn't put so much effort into dressing down just to be noticed now. Her fangs retracted and she quickly walked away keeping her head even lower.

She finally cleared the street turning into a quiet neighborhood filled with trailers and run down houses. Questioning herself why she took that route to begin with, that many humans on one street would clearly result in some sort of confrontation. There was just one answer that made sense, she didn't think. There was no plan, no clear destination nor did she have any idea how long she would be leaving for. As redundant as it sounded in her head, she needed to get away.

She cleared the neighborhood without further incident and walked along a dirt road passing random houses along the way. She walked by an abandoned cemetery when a scream broke through the silence.

"Please stop" the distressed female voice seemed to come from close by.

Pam didn't pay much attention as the screams kept coming through the dark. It wasn't till she felt her own hunger that she decided to intervene. She knew it wasn't another vampire chasing down his pray, no vampire would be stupid enough to let the girl scream for so long. It took her less than a second to track them dawn. She stood watching as he tried to pin the girl to the floor and at the same time rip off her clothes. She put up quite a fight. His face was bloody from the scratches as she continued to hit him and yell at the same time. It amused Pam to see how awkward he really was probably making his first and last attempt at any sort of crime. She grabbed him off of the girl with ease. He didn't have a chance to realize what happened as she sunk her fangs into his neck.

The girl became hysterical. She screamed louder than before, putting a damper on any chance of Pam enjoying her meal. His body went limp and Pam threw him on the ground. Her stare focused on the girl.

"Please don't kill me" she pleaded knowing she would be next

Pam wiped some blood from her chin never taking her eyes off the girl. Pam felt much better after feeding, now thinking much more clearly she questioned herself if leaving was the wisest decision.

The girl continued to cry "I swear I won't tell anyone"

Pam rolled her eyes, humans can get so annoying.

"I'm not going to kill you"

"Really?" the girl wasn't so convinced

"You would be dead by now, if that was my intention" Pam began to regret her decision to intervene as the girl broke down and cried even louder "What now?" Pam's irritation came back instantly

"He's dead, isn't he?" she crawled towards him.

"You have got to be kidding?" Pam had every intention of leaving until she heard the girl speak.

"You killed my brother" she spoke through the tears.

On some level the situation arose a bit of curiosity in Pam to the effect of watching a train wreck. About to say something, she felt a tingling sensation travel through her body. Eric was calling, her first instinct was to go to him. Pam knew if she was to go back, she would never leave and so she stayed watching this girl cry over the body of her brother.

"Why?" she looked at Pam tears streaming down her face.

Pam wasn't about to dignify that with an answer.

"He didn't mean no harm" she continued through the tears

"Take this as a lesson" Pam's patience was fading fast "Next time your brother tries to rape you, you won't scream as loud"

Pam turned and walked toward the exit, the girl ran after her.

"No! Wait, please"

Pam had no intention of slowing down.

The girl was faster than Pam anticipated as she grabbed by her hand in attempt to stop her. Huge mistake, Pam shook her off sending her flying to a nearby gravestone. She hit the gravestone and slid down towards the grave. Pam was instantly on top of her grabbing her by the throat, fangs out she was ready to shut her up for good.

"Please" the girl pleaded not realizing how much danger she was really in "They'll kill me if they find out that he's dead. You're a vampire, you can save him"

About to sink her fangs into the girls neck Pam felt another call from Eric, this time it was stronger. She didn't have much time if she wanted to get away. Looking back at the girl she was how pitiful she looked covered in ripped clothing, dirt, tears and bit of blood, it wasn't even worth the effort. Let whoever "they" are deal with her. She dropped her back to the ground and continued walking towards the exit.

"Fine" the girl screamed "If you won't cure him. I will"

Pam chuckled and turned around. This ought to be good. Pam watched as this girl crawled back towards the body. Tears running down her face she placed both her hands on his chest. Closing her eyes she lifted her head up to the sky and began to mumble in a language that Pam didn't understand.

Another call from Eric broke her concentration as she was trying to decipher what language the girl was speaking. The call resonated through her whole body, she knew he was angry. Ignoring him once again she went towards the girl, but stopped just steps away as the girl's hands began to emit blue light. It started small, at first it seemed like her hands were illuminated and then it grew to a ball of light slowly shifting its shape to oval as the light expanded over his whole body encompassing him whole in the light burning so bright that Pam could no longer see the body. The girl began so speak much louder, the louder she spoke the bright the light became until she scream as if in great pain and the light burst dissipating into the air.

The girl fell to the ground motionless alongside his body. A few seconds passed and there was some movement, but it wasn't the girl who moved. He hand jerked at first then suddenly his eyes flew open, then both his feet moved and in a little while he stood up looking at Pam.

"Impossible" Pam stood in owe.

She drained him whole, there was no heartbeat when she dropped him to the ground. Yet here he stood in front of her somewhat confused but physically fine.

He looked down at the girl and dropped by her side fearing the worst "Hope, Hope" he kept tugging at her. She didn't move. He looked up at Pam fear written all over his face "Did I do that to her?"

"What is she?"

Pam now understood more clearly why Eric was so fascinated by Sookie. Of course she would mind having Sookie to herself but she wouldn't dare go up against Eric. She could only have imagined what it would be like to taste someone who isn't quite human. Watching Bill, Eric and Russell go crazy for Sookies blood only intensified her curiosity of what it might taste like. Here was an opportunity to find out, a girl clearly outside human was there for the taking. She had to think quickly before Eric showed up and made her his Belle de jour.

"What do you mean?" he played dumb

She moved towards him fast enough to grab him before he had a chance to run, not that he really could outrun her but she was in no mood to chase him. Lifting him off the ground by his neck she looked him in the eyes "Let's start from the fact that she referred to you as her brother and you are clearly not related"

He gasped for air unable to say a word Pam loosened up her grip.

"Please don't hurt him" Hope's voice was faint

Pam let go of him completely and shifted her attention to Hope. He dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, but bounced back quickly and just as quickly ran across the cemetery into the darkness. Pam had no interest of chasing after him she watched intensely as Hope gained her strength back and soon was able to sit up.

"Thank you" she said her voice still weak

"What for?" Pam's voice was much more gentle

"You tried to save me and I should have thanked you earlier" her voice was extremely calm, too calm in fact for everything that just transpired.

"Why did you lie to me?"

Hope stood up.

"I didn't lie"

Pam took notice of something else that was different about her voice, it sounded more mature than when she begged for help. Another tingling sensation went through Pam's body, she knew how angry Eric was by sheer force the sent her body shaking.

"Are you alright?" Hope looked at her concerned

"Not for much longer" Eric's voice came out of nowhere.

They turned in unison towards the dark as he appeared holding the guy who ran away minutes earlier by the neck.

"Lost something?" he smirked and threw the guy towards Hope.

Pam's mind raced, she couldn't figure out how long Eric was there. She should have felt him if he was close enough, but he had his ways to hide from her radar. He was her maker after all, if he didn't want her to know that he was close there is no way she would have. What if he saw the girl and what she did? It irked her to know that she would have to give Hope to him, if he so chose.

Hope tended to her brother looking over his scrapped knee.

"What are you wearing?" Eric laughed

Pam rolled her eyes knowing he would have such a reaction to seeing her in plain jeans and baggy brown sweater.

"Blending in"

"Really?" suddenly Eric wasn't laughing "You don't blend in and you certainly don't ignore me when I call for you" His anger was evident, but he managed to keep his tone of voice from escalating.

"I didn't hear you, I was occupied" she snapped back

"Is that an answer you are willing to stick to?" he wasn't backing down.

Pam's eyes darted towards Hope as her brother seemed to orchestrate and escape plan. They both ran in the opposite direction. Pam was about to chase them when Eric grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"Well?" it took no effort for him to hold to the ground.

Pam knew there was no use to struggle "Eric, they'll get away"

He laughed "You want her?"

She didn't have to answer her eyes clearly betrayed her.

Instantaneously he was gone, reappearing just as fast holding Hope close to him

"Talk" his fang snapped out as he tiled Hope's head away from him.

"Eric" Pam was now standing her voice was more pleading then demanding.

He lowered his face towards Hope's neck his fangs rested on her skin.

"I needed time to think" Pam blurted out

He lifted his head and looked at Pam like a disappointed father who caught his child sneaking out.

"About what?"

"The future"

He seemed confused

"You have no regard to me" she told him boldly

"Is this about the V?"

"No, Eric it's not about the V or the Magister. It's about you and how little you thought of me when you were so willing to scarify yourself to finish Russell"

"You know how much pain he caused me" Eric's voce was no longer angry

"And what about how much pain you would have caused me if you met your true death taking him with you. You didn't think of that when you were blinded by you desire for revenge."

"Of course I did. I left you everything"

"I don't want your everything" tears of blood streamed down her face "I wanted you to choose to stay with me"

He dropped Hope and walked over to Pam taking her gently by the shoulders "Pam, you know if there was any other way"

"There was" more tears steam down her face "But you even placed Sookie over me"

"I did it to protect you, Russell had to be stopped. You are my child, I place no one above you" his words were genuine.

"It didn't seem that way to me"

"You're right" he wiped the blood off her face "I'm sorry"

As simple as it seemed those word was exactly what she needed to hear. He didn't say it often in fact not ever, but when he did he meant it. She smiled letting him know that she forgave him. Of course she would Eric meant too much to her, not only as her maker but as someone she cherished above all. They shared a hug which felt much better than the last one when she thought that she would lose him. Slowly parting he looked at Hope as sat on the ground too scared to move.

"Dibs" Pam's was back to her old self

"I guess I owe you that much" he smiled at Pam clearly not realizing what he just gave away.

Pam looked at her new find fascinated by all the secrets that she held inside that human body. She didn't know what Hope was, but it was clear to her that she wasn't Fae and unlike Sookie she was quite aware of all her powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoyt walked out of the kitchen holding a beer bottle walking by countless moving boxes he made his way towards a couch that they managed to set up in front of a TV that looked like a much older model then today's flat screens. Jessica smiled as he joined her on the couch, once settled she leaned on his shoulder and they continued to watch some old sitcom. Hoyt put his arm around Jessica and took a sip of his beer then pressed the cold bottle against a fresh bite mark on his neck. He affectionately refers to them as love bites hoping to ease Jessica's guilt over feeding on him.

Not paying any attention to the television he gently strokes her hair.

"Do you hear that?"

She immediately mutes the TV and looks at him.

"Hear what?" she says somewhat alarmed

"The quiet"

She catches on to his thoughts immediately.

"No vampire Bill" he continues "My momma, Tommy"

"Summer" she picks up where he leaves off "No werewolves"

He looks at her confused "Werewolves?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you about it someday" she smiles and leans towards him "For now I rather enjoy our freedom"

She kisses him softly, he happily responds.

A loud bang coming from within the house interrupts their kiss. Both turned in the direction of the bang and then looked at each other.

"Did you leave something in that room?"

Hoyt shakes his head "I haven't even been in it"

"Maybe the noise came from outside" she tried not to make a big deal out of it

"It sounded like something heavy hit the floor there is only grass outside"

They listened for a few minutes, but there was nothing but crickets.

"It's an old house" he was the one now trying to relax the mood "I'm sure it was the floor snapping back in place and the sound magnified due to the emptiness"

She laughed at his over detailed explanation "You're probably right"

Content with that explanation they leaned towards each other about to pick up where they just left off as another loud bang caused them to separate.

The listened again and this time there weren't crickets they distinctly heard footsteps. Loud heavy footsteps walking in the empty room, they then heard banging and what sounded like furniture moving which wasn't possible due to the fact that besides this couch and the bed there was nothing in the house.

The both tensed up in response to the noises as Hoyt stood up looking for something to grab in order to check it out.

"Don't be silly" Jessica's fangs snapped out and she left the room only to reappear a second later with a baffled look on her face.

"What is it?" he didn't like the fact that the noise stopped as soon as she left the couch.

"There was nothing there" she looked at him trying to come up with an explanation

"Maybe the noise came from another room"

"I went through the whole house, if someone was in the house I would have found them"

"A vampire?" Hoyt felt stupid for saying that before he even finished the sentence "Of course not, vampires have to be invited in"

"Not if a vampire lives here" Jessica immediately thought back to Franklin.

"Why would a vampire break in here?" Hoyt didn't like the fact that any vampire can come into his house uninvited.

"I don't know" she hated the fact that she was so new knowing fully well that any vampire who would break in would be able to take her and hurt Hoyt. She looked at Hoyt concerned "Could you stay with Jason for a bit?"

"Why?" he didn't like the look on her face

"I rather you didn't stay here by yourself"

"Where are you going?"

"I have a theory that I want to check out and it might take some time"

"I can take care of myself Jessica" Hoyt didn't like the fact that she was overprotective of him. He was the man of the house after all

"Just for a few hours" she pleaded with him "It would make me feel better"

He couldn't really say no to her. They left the house and get got into his truck. Starting the engine they kissed and he drove off. Happy she was able to get him out of the house she sped off towards Fangtasia.

* * *

Arriving within minutes to the bar she noticed instantly Pam's absences from the front door. She had no problem getting in, making her way through the large crown she saw that Eric's was gone as well. His chair stood empty on the stage much to the disappointment of most of the clientele.

A drunk guy came up to her completely dressed in a goth outfit. Tight black leather pants and black leather vest which didn't do a good job of covering up his beer belly. Spiky collar covered some of the bite marks on his neck, the spikes were also matched by his gelled up hair. Wearing too much black eye shadow and lipstick he smiled at her.

"You're cute" his breath smelled of beer

_Ewww _she thought "Thanks but I'm not interested" she tried to be polite and attempted to walk away.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back "I love this song" he yelled as the music came on "Let's dance"

She freed herself immediately and tried to walk away again in hopes of not starting an altercation here especially since she came to ask a favor. He wasn't about take no for an answer and grabbed her by the waist about to pull her towards him. It wasn't possible for him to do as she stood firm in place and so he went towards her

"I love redheads" his rancid breath hit her face as he was only inches away from her.

The favor would have to wait, Jessica was not about to let this go. Her fangs snapped out, her eyes began to burn from the anticipation of attack.

"Jessica" Eric's voice snapped her out of the attack mode

He grabbed the guy pulling him away from her and towards the back room. Jessica followed then.

Before they went in the back he threw the guy towards Chow who was overseeing the bar. Chow instantly caught him and dragged him toward the back exit.

Eric showed Jessica towards the back and they went into his office.

"How are things?" Eric closed the door behind him

"Pretty good" her voice was shaking, thinking back on how she acted when she was first made she was embarrassed to face him again.

"Excellent" he took a seat behind his desk gesturing for her to take a seat in the chair across from him.

She did.

"Is Bill proving to be a worthy teacher?" he couldn't help but cringe at the mere sound of Bill's name.

"Why do you ask?" she was being extra protective of Bill especially since their bonding over the last few weeks.

"As sheriff it is my duty to make sure that all vampires in my area are looked after properly" he was amused by her obvious attachment to him. He always thought that Bill will be too occupied with Sookie to pay any attention to Jessica.

"He's a great teacher" Jessica tried to seem as convincing as possible

Eric lunged at her pulling her off the chair and pinning her to the wall. Although she didn't have the strength to fight him off, her hands were on his shoulders, her foot rested on his stomach separating them and her fangs were out. He was impressed at her quick reflexes.

"It seems Bill did teach you a few trick" he let go of her and they both went back to the seats "Then what brings you here?" he got comfortable in his seat.

She looked down avoiding any eye contact "I was actually hoping to speak to Pam" her voice reflected her initial nervousness.

"Really? About what?" he gave her a mischievous look

"Girl talk" she was too embarrassed to tell him the real reason she was there, although she was sure that Pam would laugh at her at least she had a certain trust for Pam. Eric was more intimidating then helpful.

"She's …." he looked over Jessica in attempt to figure out what was the real reason she was there, he would find out from Pam of course but it would be more fun to get her to tell him "inaccessible"

"Oh" Jessica was disappointed

"This isn't something Bill can help you with?"

"Well not with him being …." she almost told Eric that she didn't know where Bill was, biting her lip she tried to think of a good way to finish that sentence "inaccessible" _I'm so stupid_ she thought as soon as that word left her mouth.

Eric laughed realizing that she had no idea where Bill was.

"Perhaps …"

He stopped talking as the door to his office swang open and Pam appeared in the doorway. Her face revealed her concern.

"Pam!" Jessica jumped up excitedly.

Pam ignored her and walked over to Eric about to whisper something to him, but it was too late.

Sophie-Anne made her presence known by slamming the door behind her. Dressed in all black dress her hair was pinned back by a black jewel incrusted hairpin. Minimal make up reflected the image of a mourning wife perfectly. The image she would keep up as long as it took to avoid any suspicion of her involvement of the demise of her "much beloved husband".

Eric signaled for Pam to leave, Pam grabbed Jessica and left the room.

They engaged in a silent stand-off neither willing to make a move unaware of what the other's intention was.

"We need to talk" Sophie-Anne broke the silence.

* * *

Jessica walked silently behind Pam, who was fuming over what Jessica thought was her presence at the bar. She finally built up enough nerve to speak to Pam when they reached the bar.

"I'm so sorry to bother you" she began

"Not now" Pam interrupted her "This isn't a good time Jessica"

"I understand, it's just I have this problem" as much as Pam scared her, she was more afraid of the unknown vampire lurking around her house. Before Pam had a chance to say anything she began to tell her in full details what has transpired in her house and how she was afraid that there might be a vampire lurking around her house.

Pam paid no attention to what she was saying focusing on her own thoughts. She knew that Sophie-Anne's presence here could only bring trouble and had to figure out what would be the right move to make before Eric and the queen caught on to the real truth. Her mind raced as she caught wind of some things that Jessica was babbling about.

"So what should I do?" Jessica looked more perplexed than ever.

Pam considered for split second about helping her out, but her mind was elsewhere.

She looked at Jessica about to say something rude to her but seeing how Jessica looked like a deer caught in the headlights she decided to offer some words of advice before sending her away "No vampire would be dumb enough to break in and cause that much noise." Pam darted back to the doorway leading to Eric's office.

Jessica saw her point feeling embarrassed over not thinking of it herself she was about to go into a whole new line of questioning.

"Jessica" Pam stopped her before she could "Leave"

Pam was out of her sight before Jessica could protest. Pam walked downstairs where a figure sat chained to the wall, the darkness concealed her identity. Pam took out a key and walked towards her, removing the lock holding the chains to the leg of the prisoner.

"You have no right to keep me here" Hopes frail voice reflected her weakness.

"I'm moving you"

Pam wasn't about to explain it further, grabbing Hope by the hand and leading her up the stairs. When she almost reached the top the door swung open where she was met by Sophie-Anne and Eric. Sophie-Anne smiled at the sight of Hope. Pam shot a look of betrayal at Eric. He didn't react.

"She'll do just fine"

Sophie-Anne took Hope by the hand and instantly disappeared with her leaving Pam and Eric alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Pam was filled with rage and didn't hesitate to show it, slapping Eric so hard that the sound echoed through the basement. Eric smiled and walked past her down the stairs.

"You'll thank me later" he was overly self-assured

"You're right" she spoke through her teeth about to tell him off she felt someone standing right behind her. Too full of rage to really feel who's there she blindly assumed that Chow appeared with some useless question about something. Her blood boiled as she was not about to tell Eric everything she really felt about him in front of Chow and spun around to ask him to leave. To her surprise Chow wasn't the face she saw when turning it was Queen Sophie-Anne and Hope. Hope was smiling which really puzzled Pam of what could have possible occurred in the few seconds they were gone that made her ask in such a way.

"I will see you next week" Sophie-Anne looked at Eric

He nodded slightly and she left. Hope stood beaming in front of Pam who was really for the first time in a long time completely at a loss of words.

"I'm so excited" Hope couldn't contain her enthusiasm

Pam didn't follow

"I will be tomorrow at nine to start my shift" Hope continued "Thank you again Pam for giving me the opportunity"

He hugged Pam and walked away.

Pam turned around to face Eric who had a smug smile on his face.

"How?"

"She glamoured her"

"That's not possible…" Pam stopped short knowing she just gave something away about Hope.

Eric smiled "You don't become a queen without having tricks or two upon your sleeve. Some supernaturals can be glamoured if you know how"

Pam's face fell "So you knew?"

He walked back up and smiled at Pam "Of course, but I made a promise to you and she's the least you deserve for putting up with all the madness"

"Do you know what she is?"

He nodded

"Will you tell me?"

He shook his head

"You're no fun" she pretended to be mad at him which was extremely hard seeing how he went through a lot of trouble asking the queen for a favor when their relationship was so strained. And then it dawned upon her. The queen also knew the secret and if she was so interested in Sookie of course she would interested in Hope.

"Don't worry" it was as if he could read her mind "Hope doesn't offer what Sookie has. Sophie-Anne has no use for her"

"How can you be sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't" he placed his hands on Pam's shoulder "You still have much to learn, use Hope to broaden your horizons" He kissed Pam on the forehead and walked out.

It was a great relief for Pam to know that there was no completion for Hope, but at the same time she felt a bit let down. If nobody wanted her maybe Hope wasn't so special after all.

Lafayette strolled out of his bathroom wearing a black silk kimono decorated with red flowers and black du-rag on his head. Looking fierce as ever he seems to be in a great mood as it's been days since he had any more visions and the lessons that Jesus has been conducting with him seem to be paying off. Walking into the living room he jumps back spotting Eric looking through his religious symbols, it takes him a minute to figure out if he is having another vision of Eric or if he was really in his living room.

"Hello sweetheart" Eric continues looking through the stuff picking up one of the voodoo dolls.

_Defiantly real_ Lafayette concludes quickly replacing his apprehension with fear while trying to figure out what Eric might want from him.

"What are you doing here?" his attempt to sound self-assured fails as his voice trembles somewhat.

"Got another assignment for you" Eric doesn't take his eyes off the dolls

"Aren't you done with that shit?"

Instantly Eric appears in front of him grabbing Lafayette by his throat.

"Don't mistake the kindness I showed for weakness. You will do as I say and never question it"

He squeezed his hand tighter lifting Lafayette a few inches off the floor. Grabbing Eric's arm with both his hands Lafayette struggled to catch his breath.

"Am I making myself clear?"

Unable to say anything Lafayette nodded.

Eric immediately loosened his grip dropping Lafayette to the floor.

The fear was back in Lafayette's eyes as he relived the events that occurred in the basement. His fear of Eric has been reborn.

"What do you need me to do?" his voice was shaking

"That's better" Eric smiled and sat on the couch nearby

Lafayette stood up slowly trying not to make any sudden moves.

"Go over to Jessica's new house and report back to me"

"Jessica?" Lafayette didn't catch on right away.

"Her human is an acquaintance of yours"

Lafayette immediately though of Hoyt and the new redheaded hostess at Merlotte's whose name he hasn't bothered to learn "Are you talking about Hoyt's girlfriend?"

Eric nodded

"What am I looking for in their house?"

Eric looked towards the voodoo dolls and other religious statues.

"You'll know"

Eric stood up and walked towards the front door opening it as if he expected to see someone on the other side. Jesus was surprised seeing a stranger opening the door. Eric was expecting him "Take him with you. I expect a full report by tomorrow" he told Lafayette looking straight at Jesus and calmly walked off.

Jesus stood confused at the door watching as Eric drove away. Anger soon filled his face and he rushed into the house.

"Are you dealing again?" he charged at Lafayette but his tone quickly changed when he saw the fear in his face "Are you alright?"

Lafayette stood in the same place unable to move knowing he should be getting ready for work.

Jesus hugged him trying to ease his tension "Who was that?"

Lafayette slowly snapped out of his fear induced coma only to realize how late he was going to be work.

"Shit" he said pulling out of the hug "Sam is going to be on my ass again"

"That can wait, who was that?" Jesus was adamant of being part of Lafayette's life no matter how shady it seemed to him.

Lafayette ignored him and went towards his bedroom, emerging in a few minutes changed into what could pass for work clothing, he looked at now very pissed off Jesus.

"I'll explain later" Lafayette knew that Jesus won't stick around if there were more secrets between them "For now you've got to get me to work"

Jesus reluctantly agreed and they both exited his house.

The drive to Merlotte's was filled with awkward silence. Lafayette was in no mood to relive his experience with Eric nor was he in the mood to explain thing to Jesus. Jesus on the other hand felt the tension build between them wondering if all the progress they have made was useless in comparison to the secret that Lafayette seemed to be hiding.

The large Merlotte's sign was a welcoming sight to Lafayette who jumped out of the car before it even came to a full stop.

"Meet me after my shift" was all he said before disappearing into the back door.

Jesus wasn't pleased, but there was a mix of curiosity and unwillingness to give up on their relationship that made him stick around.

Lafayette emerged from the back door hours later smelling for fries and creole sauce. Jesus was asleep behind the wheel. Time has allowed him to calm down enough in order to explain things to Jesus, but it didn't mean that he was looking forward to it. He was almost tempted to leave him sleeping and venture towards Hoyt's house on his own. But timing wasn't on his side as some car honked in the distance waking Jesus up.

"Are you done?" Jesus still seemed upset

"Yea" Lafayette got in the car and attempted to kiss him, but Jesus backed away. Lafayette was amused by his pride "We have to make a stop before heading home"

"Does this stop have anything to do with that vampire in your house"

Lafayette nodded unwilling to part with more information.

"Will you finally tell me what's going on?" Jesus refused to stay in the dark forever

"Just drive" Lafayette was too tired to argue "Once we get home I'll tell you all about it"

The drive to Hoyt and Jessica's wasn't as tense as the drive to Merlotte's, but it was just as quiet. They parked outside and both exited the car walking towards the dark house. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as Lafayette became more and more apprehensive not knowing what exactly he needs to be looking for.

Knocking on the door for a few minutes until they finally heard a set of footsteps. Lafayette became tenser, it wouldn't be easy to explain to Hoyt why he was there and he knew that Eric would not want him to reveal who sent him.

Jessica answered the door still wearing her Merlotte's uniform. She seemed surprised to see Lafayette there for the main reason that he never talked to her at work and she was sure that he didn't know her name let alone where she lived.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned him.

He was about to respond when he saw exactly what he assumed Eric sent him to report on. A few feet behind Jessica stood something he couldn't quiet comprehend, and by the tight grip of Jesus's hand on his he knew that Jesus saw it too. Following their gaze Jessica turned around and saw an empty hall, she looked back at them puzzled.

"Get out" the creature screamed loud enough to wake the dead which seemed to have no effect on Jessica who was still looking at the both of them confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric sat on his throne looking over the main floor. His focus was mainly on Hope as she awkwardly made her way to the tables making a poor attempt at waitressing. The busboy went to cleaning up glass from the floor of yet another tray of drink was dropped by Hope. Eric's patience was wearing thin, but luckily for Pam who stood by the bar watching him a pretty young college student approached the stage smiling seductively at him. He looked her over. Her tiny frame didn't appeal much to him, but she was somewhat pretty and willing and compared to tonight's meager selection she would do. He motioned for her to follow him and made his way to his office. The girl looked like she just won the lottery as she followed him to the back.

She walked into his office as if she was entering the White House. In awe of everything it almost look like she was about to take out her camera and start snapping away. He stood in the middle of the office as she continued to look around. She walked up to him completely lost in the excitement of the experience.

"You know my friends will never believe this" her thick southern accent only annoyed him further.

She was about to go into a long story when he grabbed her and pulled her towards him, tilting her head to the side he bit into her. She gasped from the pain, but her body quickly relaxed trying to savor the moment of being touched by him.

"That feels so good" she moaned emulating a porn star.

He rolled his eyes wondering if draining her would be the only way to shut her up.

The sound of glass breaking took his attention away from her.

"Pam" he said as he pulled away from the girl's neck.

Pam appeared in the office instantly.

"I know" Pam knew exactly why he called her "She'll get the hang of it"

Eric turned to Pam still holding the girl with his hand.

"Get her off the floor and take her downstairs. I don't care if you have to chain her up again or drain her, but I will not have her destroy every piece of glassware that we own"

Pam seemed like she wanted to argue but he shot her a look and she left the room.

"You're so manly" the girl made a poor attempt at paying him a compliment.

With his self-control fading by the second he pushed her towards the door "Leave" he snapped at her.

"But we're not done" she clearly didn't understand how close he was to snapping her neck.

As much as it would have pleased him to do just that, his evening was already full and getting rid of a body didn't fit into his schedule. He left the room in a rush to avoid further incident.

* * *

Merlotte's was experiencing one of the busiest nights they've seen in years. Every table was occupied and a line was going out the door. It was the first time that a waiting list has been used.

Arlene and Holly ran around the tables trying their hardest to keep up with all the orders. Sam tended the bar serving and delivering all the drinks while Lafayette and Terry worked the kitchen. Tommy was not overly helpful as he did his job slowly and Jessica stood bored at the door wiping down menus waiting for a table to clear out.

Arlene ran towards the bar looking like she's about to burst into tears.

"You have got to help us Sam" she pleaded "There is no way the two of us can handle this rush"

Sam as always found himself short staffed with both Skokie and Tara missing, he has yet to replace them hoping that both would be back soon, but that decision caused him great stress from the employees who suffered the consequences. He looked at the kitchen as the window was full of food, Lafayette hitting the bell impatiently for the food to be taken out of the window since there were even more plates stacking up in the kitchen.

Sam looked around the restaurant about to shut it down knowing that there is no way they can handle this rush when his eyes rested on Jessica. He really had no other choice.

"Jessica" he called her.

She walked towards him "Yes"

"You know how you've been begging me to promote you"

"Yes" she smiled excitedly

"You still can't serve any liquor, but I need you to help Arlene and Holly"

"Oh I totally understand" her eyes lit up at a chance to actually serve "Can I have my own tables?"

"Yes after we trained you properly, but for now help them with whatever they need"

"Sam" Arlene wasn't happy with that decision, but it was too late as Jessica sped away from them.

Within minutes the food window was completely clear and Jessica promptly delivered all the food to the tables and refilled all the drinks. Being a vampire had its advantages. While Arlene was still harboring mistrust towards her, Holly couldn't have been happier with all the help. Thanks to Jessica things flowed smoothly from then on. The tables were promptly served and cleaned by Tommy whom Jessica asked nicely to help them out. She was also able to seat everybody waiting as tables became available and serve them all drinks while all Arlene and Holly had to do was take their orders.

Satisfied that he made the right decision with asking Jessica for help Sam was able to relax and actually leave the bar as most of the guests were already served and they would be closing in half an hour. Walking into his office to took a deep breath about to do some paperwork when Tommy appeared at the door.

"What" Sam wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

Things were still strained between them after the night at the woods, although firing that shot in the air wasn't his proudest moment Sam knew that drastic measures needed to be taken in order to get Tommy under control. Sam had no problem showing himself as the alpha dog that night and Tommy had no choice but to accept that. Even though he found out that it wasn't Tommy that took that money from his safe, Sam still didn't fully trust him. He only gave him the job back to keep an eye on him.

"Can I leave early?" it was as if Tommy just came from a different restaurant.

"You're serious?" Sam could always count on him to bail out when his help was needed most

"We're slow now"

Sam didn't have the strength to give another lecture to him "You leave when your job is done which I hope I don't have to remind you included cleaning up after everyone is gone"

"Fine" Tommy's attitude was still evident.

He went back to the check on the tables leaving Sam even more aggravated. He grabbed the schedule off the wall near his desk and began to adjust it in order to fit Jessica in for training sessions.

Jessica finished wiping down the menus and took a look at the now empty restaurant. Sam walked out with a folded piece of paper and posted it on the wall near the kitchen.

"What's that?" Arlene appeared out of nowhere

"New schedule" Sam snapped at her already anticipating a fight

"You're seriously going to give her the job, what about when Sookie and Tara come back"

"If they come back Arlene, let's face it Sookie was barely here to begin with and knowing Tara she's not likely to reappear anytime soon."

"Yea, but a vampire Sam" she didn't realize that Jessica was right behind her

Lafayette watched from the kitchen as yet another argument was about to take place. Any other day he would enjoy watching them bicker, but he was too tired and the fact that he still has to report to Eric gave him the extra push to clean up faster. He grabbed a full garbage bag and went outside in order to dispose of it.

The cool air hit him as soon as he went outside, providing much relief from the heat of the kitchen. His body relaxed enjoying the fresh air and he opened up the garbage bin throwing the bag inside.

"So"

Lafayette instantly tensed up hearing Eric's voice. He turned around to see Eric leaning against the wall.

Jessica was on her way out as well still fuming over Arlene's dislike of her. The fresh air would do her good, but she stopped short when she heard Lafayette talking to someone. She listened intently as he went into great detail describing what he saw at her house. Her mind was racing trying to comprehend exactly what he was describing as the words he was using barely made any sense. By his description there was a presence in her house which looked somewhat human from the waist up and like a hoofed animal from the waist down. The face was too distorted to make out any features and it emitted piercing sounds. Being raised in a religious household her mind instantly went to the Bible and by the description she could only think of one thing.

"What do you think is its origin" Eric's voice was calm

"It has to be demonic" Lafayette seemed unsure of his answer, but was too scared to say that he didn't know.

"Interesting" Eric didn't give any indication that he was puzzled by this entity "I'll be in touch"

He left as quietly as he appeared. Lafayette breathed easier until he came face to face with Jessica who stood in the doorway completely shocked.

* * *

Eric arrived back to Fangtasia in minutes. It pleased him to see Hope gone from the main floor, the crowd was thinning.

"Pam" he called heading towards his office, but as he reached his office she had yet to appear.

He found it odd, but figured she might still be occupied with Hope. Not being one to be ignored he called her once again, a few minutes passed and she didn't answer.

Angered by her obvious disregard for his call he went looking for her in the basement. Upon entering the basement he saw her right away, her body lay on the floor completely motionless. Confused he raced towards her attempting to revive her. Her eyes were open, but her body was stiff and unresponsive.

"Its poison" Hope's voice was unmistakable

He leaped at her, grabbing her by the throat.

"What happened?"

Hope smiled acting much more mature and confident than when he previously saw her.

"Nothing" she pretended to be innocent "She drank from me"

"Were blood is not poisonous to vampires" he tightened his grip on her throat.

She grabbed his hand and sent a shockwave down his arm. He instantly released her.

"Is that what you thought I was" she laughed "A werewolf? I guess living with a family of wolves makes me sort of smell like them" She looked at Pam "It must be hard to know that your blind assumption will cause you something that you cherish most"

He looked at Pam concerned for her wellbeing.

"I fill you in on how the poison works" she continued "First my blood paralyzed her so that she can't move, but still feels everything, then it travels through her body burning her from the inside out" she smiled enjoying telling him all the details "Slowly of course to cause the greatest amount of pain. It will take hours of excruciating pain before she finally meets the true death"

He kneeled down by Pam taking her hand in an attempt to bring her some comfort. She didn't move, but tears of blood slowly flowed from her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" He jumped up angry facing her.

"You really don't remember?" she was amused on how easily her plan played out "I guess after a thousand years of walking on this earth bringing pain and tragedy upon thousands of people makes it hard to remember all their faces"

He looked at her again. Her red hair was down to her shoulders, her pale face was covered with freckles, she had small almond eyes and pouty lips, thin, she was about five foot three. There wasn't anything particularly remarkable about her. He guessed that she was Irish, but he couldn't remember ever meeting her.

"I'll make you a deal" she knew that he had no idea who she was "If you'll tell me who I am then I will take the pain away from her and if you tell me why I'm here then I will cure her"

He looked back at Pam whom he knew was suffering greatly and there was nothing he wouldn't do to ease that pain, but this girl before him was a complete mystery to him and it would take weeks to remember everyone he ever hurt even if he did narrow it down to Ireland.

"Well, what's it going to be?" she smiled at him


	5. Chapter 5

"Tick tock Mr. Northman. Time is of the essence" she walked over to Pam's body. Standing over it she closed her eyes focusing on her open hand, a small blue light began to illuminate over it slowly expanding into a round orb brightly burning above her hand "All I have to do is send this through her body and she'll fell no pain"

He grabbed Hope in the attempt for her to drop the orb, but the orb instantly dissipated into the air as his hand reached for it. Hope laughed looking him straight in the eyes.

He wasn't used to anyone standing up to him in such a fashion, even Sookie displayed signs of fear towards him. He didn't like being in this position.

"Your anger is clearly with me. Leave her out of it" he was sincere in his fear for Pam

"It hurts watching your child suffer doesn't it" Hope was no longer enjoying herself, her mind seemed to drift to the past.

Eric caught on to the clue "Is that what you think I did to you? I never hurt children"

She laughed "What an oxymoron a vampires with morals" she walked behind him slowly running her hand over his shoulder "Think harder Mr. Northman, she doesn't have to suffer"

He lost his temper grabbing her by the throat he threw her against the wall. Holding her against the wall his grip on her throat tightened. She laughed and attempted to shock him. He took the pain and squeezed harder cutting out her air supply.

"If she dies, you die"

Hope gasped for air as he continued to squeeze, until her eyes rolled up and her body became stiff. Holding her for a few minutes longer making sure she had no air coming in he let go of her body as it fell to the floor.

"Chow, bring a human" he yelled

Chow appeared immediately dragging some girl behind him. Eric grabbed the girl and brought her over to Pam. He bit into her hand and pried Pam's mouth open letting the blood drip down her throat. Minutes passed as the girl lost consciousness and it didn't seem to be helping as Pam was still motionless.

"What happened" Chow didn't know how to be of help

"Not now" Eric tried to focus on how to help Pam. He pushed the girl off Pam and bit into his own arm allowing his blood to go down her throat. It didn't help.

"Should I bring another human" Chow looked worried

"Leave" Eric barked at him taking out his cell.

Chow left.

He dialed a number the busy signal sent him into rage as he threw the phone against the wall shuttering it in pieces. Helpless he leaned over Pam's body as tears flowed. He regretted chocking Hope at least with her alive there was a chance to save Pam, but now there was no way to help Pam.

"It won't be as easy as that to get rid of me"

He turned to face Hope who stood a few steps away from them.

"Heal her, please" he pleaded with her putting all his pride aside.

She walked up to him kneeling beside him. Looking into his eyes she put her hand on his shoulder "Why am I here Eric?"

His mind raced again he had to remember. In his head he feverishly went through every face he ever hurt, there were just too many faces, stories, cities, but Hope was not among them. This was impossible.

"I don't know" he yelled "Kill me if you must, but heal her"

"You don't remember me at all?" she seemed disappointed

"NO!" he hated seeing Pam suffer as more tears flowed from her eyes.

Hope closed her eyes concentrating, her mumbled something in a language he even didn't understand the bright light came back to her hands again starting out small and then expending. She lowered her hands towards Pam until the light engulfed her shinning so bright the whole basement was illuminated. The light then exploded and vanished into the air.

Pam's body jerked as she sat up releasing a gasp. He went to help her up as Hope continued to sit on the floor.

"Are you alright?" he looked Pam over.

"Yes. There was no pain"

He was shocked to hear her say that

"But the tears?"

"She made them appear" Pam looked at Hope.

Hope stood up and faced Eric.

"Not all of us enjoy seeing others suffer"

"Who are you?" his was more curious now after knowing that Pam was safe

"How can you forget so easily" she was truly hurt

Pam was now completely annoyed with her for everything she put Eric through "What makes you so special that he should remember you?"

"Because I was supposed to be you" Hope looked directly at Pam

It was then that Eric remembered exactly who Hope was.

Tara took a sip of coffee looking around at her surroundings. She sat in a booth of some run down diner that didn't look any different from all other diners she was eating in lately. Her trip became an endless repetition of cheap motels and run down diners. The road really held nothing else for her as she tried to stay off the grid.

An older waitress brought her a plate of eggs, bacon and grits. Tara thanked her keeping her head down. There really was no reason the she should have carried herself in a manner that reflected a criminal. She wasn't on the run from anybody, sure her past was constantly replaying itself in her head but Bon Temps was thousands of miles away and it's been months since she saw it.

She ate slowly while reading her torn book, reading was now her only escape from her thoughts.

Three large truck drivers came in through the front door. They were laughing loudly as they come in causing everyone at the diner to look at them. Tara glanced up quickly to see where the ruckus was coming from, but just as quickly buried her head in the book. One of the truckers noticed her looking up, his expression indicated that he didn't appreciate her being there.

They sat two booths away from her and she quickly forgot about them getting lost in another chapter.

"You lost" the voice seemed to be directed at her as Tara picked her head up. She first glanced towards the window noticing that it was already dark and then turned her head towards the voice seeing the same truck driver that looked at her before.

"Excuse me?"

"There ain't no ghetto round here" he had hillbilly written all over him.

She was about to go off on him but noticed his buddies standing just steps away decided to hold her tongue. Taking out a twenty dollar bill she dropped in on the table and tried to walk away but he blocked her.

"I ain't done with you"

"Billy don't go starting trouble now" the waitress who served her food attempted to cool him down.

"Stay out of it Flo" he snapped back at her never taking his eyes off Tara "Don't you know your kind ain't welcome around these parts"

"I'm leaving" she said still trying hard not to snap at him. Her temper was of course flaring but she knew especially in these little towns it wasn't a good idea to tell anybody off.

"Not before you learn a lesson"

He grabbed her by hand, but before he tightened his grip she freed herself from him.

"Don't touch me" she warned.

Which only made him laugh as he went for another attempt to grab her, she punched him in the face with all her might. As big as he was, he still went down on his knees grabbing his nose and screaming in pain.

She didn't stick around to see what will happen next running for the door.

"That bitch broke my nose" she heard as she left the diner.

She ran towards her car which was only parked a few feet away, taking out her keys she was about to open it when she felt someone grab her. She attempted to fight them off, kicking and screaming but at this point all three truckers hand a hold on her and they dragged her into the nearby woods. When they reached deep enough where the diner was no longer seen they dropped her to the ground. The trucker whom she hit stood over her, blood still dripping from his nose.

"Dumb bitch" she smiled wide knowing what they were about to do "You'll learn fast not to go where you ain't wanted"

The two other truckers kneeled down by her head holding her down from each side as the main trucker started to rip off her clothes. She screamed for help attempting to struggle, but they held her tight and her screams were useless. Nobody would be coming to her aid.

He managed to rip her shirt off, he unbuttoned his pants lowering then slightly revealing his underwear and was about to take her pants off when his attention shifted towards snapping of some twigs. Suddenly he felt a gust of wind rush by him and one of his buddies who was holding Tara down on the left was gone. Before he could react appropriately he felt he gush of wind again and the other trucker was gone as well. Tara wasted no time and kicked him between his legs. As he went down screaming she buttoned up her pants and jumped up.

She wanted to run away but she saw a dark figure standing a few feet in front of her, she couldn't make out who it was. She knew it had to be a vampire and the thought instantly crossed her mind that she was going to be his next victim. He walked towards her, her whole body tensed up. He finally was close enough where some light hit his face, she gasped and froze.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill failed to answer her question as he went to grab the trucker who now got up and tried to get away. He growled as he bit into his neck draining him as Tara watched. This scene took her back to her first meeting with Franklin a memory she did not want to relive. Turning around she briskly walked towards the parking lot.

Bill caught up with her in seconds.

"You alright?" he took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders seeing how she only had her bra on.

She grabbed his jacket throwing it back at him "Why are you following me?" she demanded to know stopping suddenly "Did Sookie send you?"

"No" it was painful for him to hear Sookie's name "I left Bon Temps months ago"

"Why are you here then?"

"Probably for the same reasons you are, too many bad memories"

"Yea, whatever"

She wanted out of the conversation. There was no way that she would believe that Bill all of the sudden shows up in the middle of nowhere Alabama just in at the right time to help her out. She knew something was up. Turning away from him she continued walking toward her car.

He grabbed and stopped her.

"Get your hands off of me" she demanded attempting to get free.

He held on to her.

"What will you do if I don't" suddenly he wasn't quite so friendly which alarmed her.

She remembered how cold he was when she begged for help at Russell's mansion and knew that all he cared about was himself. There was nothing stopping him from killing her especially since she was always driving a wedge between him and Sookie. Having her gone would only benefit him.

"Bill" her survival instincts kicked in and her voice softened "I appreciate your help, but I really would rather be alone right now"

He could sense the fear in her which made him smile "Why do you have such a hard time trusting me?"

"Oh I don't know" her attitude was back "Maybe it's because you almost killed my best friend or maybe it's because you left me at Franklin's mercy after I begged for your help or just for the fact that you're a blood sucking parasite who's only interested in helping himself"

It felt good to get all that off her chest, but this wasn't the time nor the place to piss him off. He grabbed the jacket which fell on the ground as she threw it at him and pulled it over her shoulders. Grabbing her he sped away with her ending up in front of the hotel where she was staying.

"Which room?" his voice was angry

"How did you know where I'm staying?" her voice was shaking

"This is the only motel in town, which room?" his fangs snapped out warning her to cooperate

"Twelve"

They were instantly in front of the room. He signaled for her to open the door and she took the key out of her back pocket and opened it. He was still holding her tight.

"Invite me in"

"Are you crazy?"

By the look in his eyes she knew that was the wrong question to ask. Her survival mode kicked in and as with Franklin she knew that she had to do what he wanted and then try to get away.

"Come in" her voice trembled

He pushed her into the room slamming the door behind them. He sat her down on the bed and grabbed a nearby chair sliding it to sit across from her. His fangs were retracted, but he didn't look any less menacing.

"What are you going to do with me?" all her prior fears came rushing back in.

"Well if I wanted to hurt you the woods would have provided a much better opportunity to do so" he leaned back into the chair

"Then why are you here?"

"I thought I could use this opportunity to clear some things up"

"You followed me here to talk?" her confidence was coming back

"I didn't follow you"

"Do you really expect me to believe that we just ran into each other in the middle of nowhere accidently?"

"I'm in Alabama on business, I saw you in the dinner last night and lucky for you decided to go back there again tonight"

She didn't believe him but decided to go along with the story.

"Look" a new plan was already forming in her head. All she had to do is survive the night and then she can check out in the morning and run "I left Bon Temps to get away from everything and everybody which includes vampires, shifters and whatever else is out there. I have no plans to go back there so as far as I'm concerned we have absolutely nothing to talk about"

"Well that's where you're wrong"

His fangs snapped out and he lunged at her.

* * *

Sam walked outside enjoying the few minutes of quiet as the noise of the overcrowded restaurant faded into the background. Things were running a lot smoother now that Jessica was waitressing and Tommy was more inclined to do actual work. The restaurant was busier than ever bring in a nice profit and the staff seemed to be happier. Even Arlene with the hormones and mood swings seemed to be adjusting well to Jessica being there. All and all things were on the up, but Sam still felt like there were a few pieces missing.

With Tara and Sookie still missing he couldn't help but worry about them constantly. He wished that at least one of them would send word to let someone know that they are alright. It drove him nuts thinking about how selfish they both were not taking into consideration that others are worried about them. Lost in his thoughts he failed to smell a familiar perfume when he felt a light touch on his shoulder.

He turned around slowly expecting one of the waitresses to ask him something.

"Hey Sam"

He was so shocked that he couldn't even process who was standing in front of him "Sookie?"

She smiled at him, giving her another look over he noticed that there was something different about her. She looked the same as the last time he saw her, but still somehow different. The only way he could describe it is that she looked lighter, peaceful and he couldn't make any sense of it but it seemed that she had a glow about her.

"Jeez Sookie where have you been?" he finally snapped out of his daze

"Long story Sam, have you seen Tara?"

"Tara? Is that what you are here to ask me? You've been missing for three months and you just appear out of nowhere to ask me about Tara?" He was really pissed off

"Three months?" she seemed shocked

"Yea Sookie, three months and not a word from either of you"

"Wait what do you me either of you?" she was still trying to comprehend what he meant by three months. She was gone for a day or two at most.

"Tara disappeared at the same time you did. My only explanation was that you two went off somewhere, not that you cared that everyone was worried sick about you" his voice was still angry, but he couldn't hide how happy he was to see her and finally know that she is alright.

"Three months?" she was still puzzled "How is that possible?"

"Are you alright?" he took a closer look at her trying to figure out why she was so confused.

"Sam, I couldn't have been gone for more than two days" she was realizing that if she was gone for that long how much must have change. Her thoughts immediately raced to Bill, still extremely angry with him she still knew how worried he would be if she was missing for that long. Then thoughts of Jason, Tara and of course Sam rushed into her head. How worried they must have been with her being gone for such a long time "Oh Sam! I'm so sorry" she ran into his arms.

He hugged her quickly letting all his anger melt away "What happened to you?" he whispered into her ear.

"I wish I could explain everything, but I have to talk to everybody" her mind was racing. All the people she had to see and talk to. She pulled away "Wait, did you say Tara was missing?"

The thought hit Sam as well, Tara wasn't with Sookie.

"We have to find her" Sookies head was spinning at a million miles per second "Have you seen Bill?"

She hated that she thought of Bill as soon as she needed help, she was too dependent on him. Knowing the full truth hurt her, but it didn't break that bond they shared. She still missed him and worried about him.

"No" Sam was hurt that her thought were only about Bill

"What about Jason?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't" Sam realized how much he actually missed concentrating on his anger towards Sookie and Tara.

Sookie just stared at him, her whole world was crumbling down. Three months and there was no word from Jason, Bill or Tara. She knew something had to be wrong. "I gotta go" she turned around walking away from Sam.

He walked after her "Where are you going?"

"I need some answers" she was determined to find everybody she cared about.

"I'll drive you" he grabbed her by the hand stopping her mid step "You're too upset to drive"

She nodded and followed him to his truck. Her thoughts occupied with Tara, Jason and Bill. She couldn't understand what could have happened to all of them.

She got into the truck slamming the door shut.

"Where are we going?" Sam looked at her

"Fangtasia"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you everyone for your reviews! Since there are many characters involved in the story and it's hard to keep track, I will start adding the end of the previous chapters to make it easier to keep up with all the stories. Keep those reviews and suggestions coming they're like a drug to me. **

_Hope closed her eyes concentrating, her mumbled something in a language he even didn't understand the bright light came back to her hands again starting out small and then expending. She lowered her hands towards Pam until the light engulfed her shinning so bright the whole basement was illuminated. The light then exploded and vanished into the air._

_Pam's body jerked as she sat up releasing a gasp. He went to help her up as Hope continued to sit on the floor. _

"_Are you alright?" he looked Pam over._

"_Yes. There was no pain" _

_He was shocked to hear her say that_

"_But the tears?"_

"_She made them appear" Pam looked at Hope. _

_Hope stood up and faced Eric. _

"_Not all of us enjoy seeing others suffer"_

"_Who are you?" his was more curious now after knowing that Pam was safe_

"_How can you forget so easily" she was truly hurt_

_Pam was now completely annoyed with her for everything she put Eric through "What makes you so special that he should remember you?"_

"_Because I was supposed to be you" Hope looked directly at Pam_

"Caitlin" Eric looked at Hope

"So you do remember" she seemed to brighten up

"What are you?"

There was a reason why he didn't think of her as he was going through all his past memories. The last time he saw her is when he buried her lifeless body into the ground over five hundred years ago.

"Perhaps you should have brushed up on your mythology before you lured me into the forest that day" she was much more relaxed now and sort of playful. There wasn't a hint of anger in her voice.

"Would anyone like to fill me in on what's going on?" Pam didn't appreciate being left out of the conversation.

"Allow me" Hope's attention shifted onto Pam.

Eric was grateful for the distractions which would allow him some time to figure out what his next step is. He knew it was revenge she came to seek, but it was unclear to him on how he would handle her seeing how she was immortal.

"I met Eric when he came to Doolin" she tries to remember the correct date "About five hundred years ago?" she looked at Eric for reassurance.

He nodded

"Right, I was sixteen and engaged to be married. One day I was in town picking up food and supplies when I spotted my fiancé in the bar drunk. Embarrassed by the scene he was making I tried to calm him down, but his was too belligerent to hear me and ended up hitting me for interfering in his business. Eric was the one who came to my defense and helped me drag him out of the bar. I knew instantly that Eric was different. The way he looked at me was unlike any man I ever met. Upon reaching my house I invited him in as a thank you gesture and we spoke all night long."

Clearly reliving her crush on him she stared at Eric.

He barely remembered the story and waited for her to get off her chest.

"Afterwards we would meet up every night in the forest not too far from my house. He made me fall in love with him promising me an eternal life. After I agreed to become just like him he just drained me. Leaving me to rot in the ground" her eyes welled up in tears as she remembered his betrayal

"Why didn't you just drain her the first night you met?" Pam didn't like the fact that he wanted to make Hope a vampire.

Eric laughed seeing a streak of jealousy in her "A bet"

"A bet?" Hope was infuriated

"Yes I made a bet with Godric on who can convince a human to become a vampire faster" he smirked "I won"

"I was some bet you made" her hands began to emanate light again

"What did you expect sweetheart that I truly cared for you" he has fully regain his confidence realizing exactly what Hope was.

"Maybe it would be wiser not to upset me" she warned him as her hands were glowing brighter

He was amused by her empty treat "What are you going to do heal me? That's all you can really do isn't it, being a Dryad doesn't offer too many benefits other than being immortal"

"What the hell is a Dryad" Pam looked at Eric

"You should be thanking me, you got the eternal life you so desired" he was still speaking to Hope

"No, Eric I desired to be with you and you had no idea that I would become a Dryad" her hands were no longer illuminated.

"I didn't care then nor do I care now" he was challenging "Five hundred years should have been enough time for you to get over it"

"How could you be so cold after what you did to me?"

He couldn't understand if she was seeking some sort of closure or if she expected him to be with her again, but after the night's ordeal all he wanted was to get rid of her and being cruel might be his only chance.

Pam instinctively knew that he wanted her gone and went up to her "Why don't you go home"

"Oh I'm nowhere near done" Hope wasn't about to leave "You're right five hundred years is a long time and rather than "getting over it" I spent my time picking up a few tricks"

Her hands illuminated bright blue as an energy ball quickly formed above her open hands. In one shot she shot the ball at Eric, as the ball hit Eric it send him flying towards the wall shuttering the foundation. He fell to the floor motionless.

Pam ran to him attempting to help, but he wasn't moving. She shook him trying to see if he was just hurt, his body wouldn't respond to anything.

"What did you do?" Pam hissed at Hope

"You'll see" she smiled and headed for the staircase.

* * *

Jason stood on top of a ladder shirtless. Sweat glistened off his body as he was in the process of repairing a hole in the wall of broken down wood shack. His heavy tool belt hung from his torso.

A little girl run up to the ladder with a cold glass of lemonade, her blond hair was separated into two pigtails and she wore a pretty sunflower dress. Smiling at Jason with a few teeth still missing she reached her hand towards him holding up the glass.

"Thanks sweety" he leaned down and grabbed the glass out of her hand. Drinking it whole in one shot he handed the empty glass to her.

She giggled and ran off.

He went back to what he was doing.

"Psst"

He turned around to see who was calling him. Looking around the once abandoned houses that were now all fixed up and painted Jason couldn't see anyone. A few women with their kids walked by, but he was sure they weren't the one calling him.

"Jason" the voice was much louder now

He turned towards small barn that they used to store supplies and saw a shadow run by it. Quickly climbing down the ladder he ran behind the barn. Searching everywhere he didn't find anyone there. As he was about to leave he noticed large paw prints leading towards the woods. Wasting no time on thinking if it was a good idea to follow the prints he ran towards the woods. Running deep inside he finally saw her.

"Crystal" he ran towards her excited to finally see her.

Aloof she took a step back making sure no one has followed him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you" he didn't understand why she didn't want to be near him

"He'll smell you on me" she took a few more steps back "I just came to tell you to stop looking for me. This is the way it has to be"

"Nah" he walked towards her "We're meant to be together"

"No Jason, we're not" she did her best to avoid any contact with him "What you've done for HotShot is amazing. I barely recognized it"

"Crystal I'll do anything you ask of me, but you can't ask me to be apart from you"

"Please Jason" she pleaded tears welling up in her eyes "I couldn't bear to see anything happen to you because of me. Felton won't let me go"

"I'll take care of him" he wanted so much to hold her close and tell her that everything will be alright, but like a scared deer she kept backing away from him.

"This is for the best. Just stop looking for me" she shifted into a panther and ran off into the forest.

Upset that he couldn't convince her to give them a try he walked back towards the ladder. Reaching it he stood in front of it trying to figure out how he can get Crystal to come back to him. Suddenly he felt some pressure against his shoulder realizing it was a shutgun he didn't move.

"You couldn't let it go" Felton moved the shutgun towards his head "Now you gotta pay for it"


End file.
